Pais
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Dia dos pais ao redor do mundo.  : - Chibi!países. Várias famílias!


**N/A: **Porque pai é aquele quem cuida, que ama. Então, aqui vai minha parte. (: Então, FELIZ DIA DOS PAIS.

* * *

**Pais**

_Os nossos pais amam-nos porque somos seus filhos, é um fato inalterável. Nos momentos de sucesso, isso pode parecer irrelevante, mas nas ocasiões de fracasso, oferecem um consolo e uma segurança que não se encontram em qualquer outro lugar_. – **Bertrand Russell.**

Chibitalia.

_Patpatpat. _Passos eram ouvidos na enorme mansão. Chibitalia corria apressado até a sala de piano de Roderich, onde ele tocava majestosamente. No entanto, assim que o pequeno entrou, ofegante, ele parou o que fazia e o olhou.

"Ve, feliz dia dos pais." E ele entregou um desenho perfeito de Roderich ao piano. O desenho era tão magnífico, que era possível ver a emoção do austríaco quando ele tocava.

Ástria apenas olhou o pequeno e o abraçou. Chibitalia sorriu, abraçando o maior. Roderich não era seu pai de verdade e o fazia de empregado, mas era ele quem cuidava de si junto de Elizaveta.

"Que tal fazermos um pouco de pasta para comemorarmos?" O maior falou, o que fez com que o menino abrisse um sorriso ainda maior. E então, de mãos dadas, eles foram fazer pasta.

Chibiromano.

Antonio não havia visto o pequeno Romano em lugar algum naquele dia, o que estava fazendo com que ele começasse a se preocupar. Será que Francis havia o sequestrado e feito coisas obcenas com ele? Ou será que ele só estava dormindo em algum canto escondido para não ter que ajudar em casa?

Suspirou, pegando a grande cesta que continha inúmeros tomates e andou em direção a casa. Ele precisava achar Lovino e saber se estava tudo bem.

No entanto, quando entrou, ele viu a casa parcialmente destruída – e naquele momento, ele ficou mais preocupado ainda. Será que alguém havia feito algo com Romano? Mas quando ele ouviu um choro vindo do sofá, ele foi até lá e viu Lovino encolhido, chorando.

"Lovino?" O italiano levantou o rosto, vendo o espanhol sentar-se ao seu lado. "O que aconteceu?" Mas o outro começou a chorar mais. Antonio pegou o menor no colo, tentando fazê-lo parar de chorar.

"Eu tentei... Arrumar a casa... Porque é dia dos pais... Queria fazer uma surpresa..." E Lovino voltou a chorar alto, o que fez com que Antonio o abraçasse forte e desse um beijo em cada bochecha do italiano.

"Fico muito feliz de ouvir isso." Essa frase fez o italiano parar de chorar e ver o enorme sorriso de Antonio. Lovino fungou e cruzou os bracinhos, tentando fazer uma expressão brava.

"Seu idiota..." E Antonio estava muito feliz com aquilo.

Chibiamerica.

"Arthur! Arthur!" O inglês estava pondo a mesa para o chá – scones e chá preto – quando ouviu o pequeno América correr em sua direção.

"O que foi, Alfred?" O menor tinha um papel nas mãos e pedia colo à Inglaterra, que sem hesitar, o pegou.

"Fiz isso para você." E o pequeno abriu o papel. No papel, tinha um desenho mal feito de um coelho verde de asas e de um bicho estranho que Arthur nunca vira antes – ele era cabeçudo, cinza e tinha enormes olhos. Era feio. Mas o que importava era que aquele bicho e o coelho estavam um ao lado do outro, de 'mãos' dadas.

Sem precisar que o menor explicasse, Arthur compreendeu o que aquilo significava. Era, de um jeito bizarro, eles. E aquilo fez com que o inglês abrisse um enorme sorriso, realmente feliz.

"Feliz dia dos pais!"

Chibicanada.

Quando Francis entrou em casa naquele dia, ele não esperava ver Mathiu coberto em tintas azul, branca e vermelha. E muito menos em ver na parede creme de sua sala, uma enorme bandeira da França desenhada com uma folha de maple vermelha no meio da parte branca da bandeira. Era uma união das duas bandeiras.

E, abrindo um enorme sorriso, ele correu até o canadense, o pegando no colo e beijando-lhe toda a face. Mathiu apenas ria, sua risada infantil. E em meio de gargalhadas, ele falou.

"Feliz dia dos pais!" O que fez com que Francis o enchesse ainda mais de beijos e afagos. Era incrível como o pequeno Mathiu podia ser tão carinhoso, mas Fança não estava reclamando.

Chibiasia.

Japão, Coréia, Hong Kong e Taiwan haviam se trancado a manhã inteira na cozinha de China enquanto este estava ocupado com alguns problemas à tratar. Então quando China entrou na cozinha, além da mesma estar um caos, ele notou a mesa lotada de comidas.

Cada um fizera sua especialidade, mas mesmo sendo tão pequenos, tudo parecia maravilhoso. China olhou para os garotos que o olhavam com expectativa. Yao esperou que algum deles se pronunciasse, mas não foi o que fizeram. Os quatro foram até o chinês e abraçaram suas pernas. Japão e Hong Kong sussurraram, enquanto Taiwan e Coréia falavam mais alto.

"Feliz dia dos pais." E China sentiu os olhos enchendo de lágrimas quando escutou aquelas palavras.

Abrindo um enorme sorriso, ele se ajoelhou no chão e abraçou os quatro, feliz por tê-los e por cuidar deles. Eles eram seus bens mais preciosos, e Yao não sabia o que faria se algum dia não os tivesse mais por perto.

Chibibrasil.

Manuel dormia tranquilamente naquela tarde. Passar o dia com Brasil sempre o deixava exausto. O brasileiro era muito hiperativo e vivia brincando e pulando e correndo com aquela bola nos pés. E sempre fazia Manuel brincar com ele. Mas naquela tarde, o português conseguira tirar um cochilo.

E quando acordara, algumas horas depois, ele vira que Rodrigo dormia em seu tórax. O país, ainda pequeno, dormia como um anjo – não parecia ser o sempre tão agitado Brasil.

Tomando todo o cuidado possível, Manuel levantou-se e, levando Rodrigo no colo, foi até o quarto dele para colocá-lo na cama dele. No entanto, enquanto passava por um espelho, notou que seu rosto estava todo rabiscado. Ele se aproximou do espelho e viu que havia algo escrito: _Filis dia dos paiz. _Junto de alguns desenhos. Mesmo com o pequeno assassinando sua língua, ele ficara feliz. Afinal, era o jeitinho do Brasil de conseguir as coisas.

Chibialemanha_._

O pequeno alemão estava com as bochechas extremamente coradas quando chegara em Gilbert. Prússia se gabava do quão demais ele era, sem realmente notar o garoto que tinha as mãos escondidas nas costas.

Puxando de leve a calça do maior, Gilbert o fitou, esperando que o outro dissesse algo. Abriu um sorriso, o encorajando. Ludwig, no entanto, apenas mostrou o que tinha na mão que escondia atrás das costas. Era uma flor.

"Pra mim?" Gilbert perguntou, vendo o menor assentir. "Você lembrou!" O menor assentiu mais uma vez, envergonhado. "Aw, West, que lindo!" E o albino pegou o loiro no colo, o apertando e abraçando.

Alemanha não era de fazer esse tipo de coisas, mas se ele fizera, era porque ele considerava Gilbert. E Prússia não podia estar mais feliz.

Letônia e Islândia.

Eles sabiam que tinham que fazer aquilo. Afinal, de certa forma, eles precisavam mostrar que gostavam dele – mas eles estavam com medo. E quando eles pediram para falar com Berwald, o maior os olhou com aquela expressão assassina de sempre. Tremendo, eles falaram alto o bastante para que ele escutasse.

"Feliz dia dos pais." E, sem esperar uma resposta, eles sairam correndo.

Tino, que observara tudo com um sorriso nos lábios, viu quando a expressão no rosto do suéco amenizou. Suécia virou-se para sua 'noiva' e falou.

"'Tô feliz." E isso fez com que o sorriso de Tino apenas aumentasse.


End file.
